Mine
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: He was amazing in every way. He must love her after everything they have been through but that silly girl was in the way. It was going to be fine though, she would save him and he would be hers.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

I've made Jill sort of crazy not because I don't like her but because she is the only character that would make sense. Don't hate me if you like Jill. Please enjoy the story and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its merchandise, charters, etc…

Lissa watched silently on a soft blue mat in the gym as Christian trained Jill. Enchanted by the way his eyes darting to every little movement she made as he showed his own. It was quite interesting to watch as he dispersed flames through the air in a free yet uniform fashion with pure joy taking over his features.

"Head up Jill!" Christian cried as he sent a spark hurdling towards her. Her face was blank with a silly smile playing on her lips before recognition came on showed up. She was staring at Christian in a creepy way but somehow not paying attention to any of his movements.

As if he were saying different words and doing different things. He glided forward to catch the sizzling ember and her breathe caught on his presence, a hollow ache in her chest. There was something not write about that girl. "You won't be daydreaming when your head goes up in flames."

"Ha-ha I guess you're right." Jill mumbled glancing down at her feet suddenly intrigued by the carpet. Christian glanced up at the clock and then turning back in a swift motion her silky black hair hovering over his icy blue eyes which were like blue fire at the moment, dancing with life and wonder.

"I guess that's all our time, so I'll see you tomorrow." He called strolling over to help Lissa up from her cross legged position on the plushy mat and sliding his arm around her slender waist with a grin.

"Already! It seems like we just started." Jill begged staring at his arm which was wrapped neatly at Lissa's side.

"That happens when you dream your way through class, you tend to miss some things." He smirked a rich tone of sarcasm layering his words. Jill gawked up at him with pained eyes actually offended by the accusation.

"Bye Jill." Lissa beckoned flicking her hand in a short wave before letting it fall back to Christian's touch one again.

"Ya well I got to go." Christian hurriedly said as he pulled Lissa out the door with him there hands still intertwined. "See you later."

By then they were down the hallway too far away to hear Jill's response.

"Yes you will." She said an eerie hint in her tone as she swung her bag over her shoulder and left the hard wooden gym.

Christian sat silently on his bed as Lissa explained her day. He had been intrigued earlier but now every detail was spurting out of mouth.

"Are you even listening?" Lissa questioned placing her hands on her hips and a confused look passing her face with a mix of hurt.

"3.14." Christian called sitting up sleepily and then showing off his snidely grin.

"I hate to think what happens when your teacher asks you a question." Her only response being a widening in the grin and tempting look along with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Christian." Lissa giggled pretending to act disgusted before wrapping her arms around his chest and settling her head over his heartbeat. She would lie here forever if it were possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Mine

I've made Jill sort of crazy not because I don't like her but because she is the only character that would make sense. Don't hate me if you like Jill. Please enjoy the story and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its merchandise, charters, etc…

A rapid knock on the door brought Christian's bleary eyes open and trying to focusing on the medium size dorm room surrounding him. He glanced rapidly around to refresh his mind on his surroundings.

Lissa was curled next to him her arm gripping his bicep and her long blonde curls laying limply in front of her peaceful face. He gently moved out of the bed untangling himself from Lissa and the thick comforter to begin crossing the room towards the door.

With his back turned Lissa stared up while her boyfriend opened the door. The warm, rich yellow light from the hallway streaming in from the hallway and laminating Christian's miraculous bare chest.

"Christian, I need to talk to y…you." Jill mumbled staring at his shirtless attire and then poking her head into his room, her eyes widening as she saw Lissa lying in the rumpled sheets. "I…I'll just just come..back"

Jill choked out tears brimming in her eyes as she turned and began to jog quickly down the slender hallway. Christian stood in confusion, swiveling his head side to side from his girlfriend lying on his sheets and the girl retreating down the hallway with tear stained cheeks. Lissa shook her head towards Jill's retreating form now just going step by step to the of the end of the corridor.

"Be right back." Christian gasped running down the hallway towards the sobs. "You okay?"

"You came after me." Jill stated joyfully drying her splotched cheeks and brushing damp hair from her eyes.

"Well you sort of left my room sobbing, doesn't happen often." Christian smirked a husky laugh rumbling in his chest. Jill stared up at his crystal blue eyes inching closer and giggling before dropping to serious. Then she pushed on to her toes and swung her arms around his neck struggling to match her lips to his.

"What the hell?" Christian yelled shoving her arms off his neck and making her stumble away awkwardly.

"But, you came after me." Jill stammered trying to close the space between him and place a slender hand on his pale toned chest but he backed away making her hand drop lifeless.

"What are you doing, Jill?" Lissa questioned coming to a stand by Christian and wrapping her had around her waist.

"Get off him!" Jill shrieked anger lacing each word and burning in her eyes. Lissa winced but it only made Christian hold her there tighter.

"Jill, what are you talking about?" Lissa pleaded her jade green eyes widening in panic.

"He…he is mine, I love him." Jill yelled narrowing deadly eyes at the loving pair and flicking her hand behind her. Bringing it back forward with a cold black shining metal which she aimed evenly at Lissa's terrified eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Mine

I've made Jill sort of crazy not because I don't like her but because she is the only character that would make sense. Don't hate me if you like Jill. Please enjoy the story and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its merchandise, charters, etc…

"Jill, what the hell?" Christian bellowed throwing his arm in front of Lissa's slender form without hesitation. Jill stayed unfazed even though want was drowning out her features.

"Please move, I don't want to hurt you."

"Just put the freaking gun down Jill."

"I can't do that sweety, I have to save you."

"Sweetie? Really are we in the 60s and save me from who, you're the one with the gun?"

"Her of course, you love me, I have to help you realize that." Jill giggled an officially crazy smile spreading over her pale lips and a strange look blanking out her eyes.

"Jill, I don't love you." Christian assessed trying to step closer. Jill looked as if she had been slapped but she quickly shook it off with a tumble of her hair.

"Of course you love me you…you're just confused…."

"No Jill I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE!" Jill screamed her anger tensed her entire body and she fired the gun sending a bullet spiraling into Lissa's arm. She yelped in pain and Christian grabbed hold of her fear brimming in his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm okay." Lissa whimpered placing her other hand over the wound and trying to suck the tears back down.

Jill repositioned the gun and tried to take aim again but Christian blocked her target.

"You need to move, it's better for you this way."

"No its not you crazy, psychotic bitch!" Christian yelled his eyes turning to blue fire and his mouth tensing into a thin line of rage while his nostrils flared.

"You don't mean that." Jill choked out tears flowing from her eyes and staining her cheeks. "You don't mean that!" Jill cried out this time replacing her sadness with rage. She turned back to Lissa and aimed to fire straight at her heart with pure determination.


	4. Chapter 4

Mine

I've made Jill sort of crazy not because I don't like her but because she is the only character that would make sense. Don't hate me if you like Jill. Please enjoy the story and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its merchandise, charters, etc…

Before a shot was fired Christian pounced forward striking Jill to the ground. She tumbled easily not ready for the attack. The gun fired repeatedly but in the chaos there was no telling where the spiraling bits of metal where sent.

"Christian pulled back stumbling a little away from Jill now soaked in blood.

"Why?" she choked blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. The wounds were now visible to everybody. The salty red liquid pumped from her stomach and chest covering her labored breathing. She continued to struggle at life and Lissa called for the nurse.

Lissa then sobbed violently grabbing into Christian's warmth not even wincing as she buried her wound in his chest. He didn't say a word. Not that it was going to be okay. Not that it wasn't their fault. Not a word. That's when she felt the sticky warm liquid on her hands. She pulled away watching his face afraid to look down and knowing why when she did.

"Christian." She gasped glaring at the crimson which leaked down Christian's bare stomach. Blood spat out of his mouth as he coughed an in seconds he was falling to the ground. Lissa's arms shot forward letting Christian lower down easier. "No! no! why would you do this?"

Now she was staring coldly at Jill with puffy red eyes. Her blonde curls were damp and clung to the sides of her face. Salty tears were still pouring down her face and staining her shirt. She swept her hand through Christian's silky black hair and he grabbed at her arm blindly still trying to cling to life.

She pulled away from Christian's warm grasp and put on an expression of hatred. She walked calmly toward Jill but her shoulders vibrated with a hidden anger. Jill grasped for the gun but Lissa had it in her hands before she could wrap her hand around it.

"You know why he doesn't love you?" Lissa questioned pointing the gun to Jill's terror filled eyes. "You hide behind a gun and have to threaten somebodies life so you can be loved. He showed you friendship so you almost take his life. You are a selfish, evil, lonely, son of a bitch and I pity you." Lissa spat loosening her grip from the hard metal but tightening it again.

"Lis." Christian called weakly, sounding so afraid it almost made her believe it wasn't him. She glanced at him as he coughed up more blood his eyes growing weary. She could hear the paramedics down the hall as they grew closer.

"And I'm not you." With that she dropped the horrid killing machine and backed away cuddling close to Christian again who was feeling frighteningly cold.

"I…i…love him." Jill panicked dragging her bloody body forward.

"No you don't." Lissa spat turning away from the crippled girl and staring down to her boyfriend.

"H…he i…is m…ine." Jill gasped taking hold of the gun and trying to aim but not able to lift her arm now drained of color.

"No he is mine." Lissa barked and at that moment the paramedics arrived pulling Lissa from Christian who still fought for consciousness. Also in that moment Jill Mastroni died from blood loss and some say heartbreak.

"You will always be mine." Lissa mumbled as she stood by Christian who looked up at her with wide eyes that never ceased to amaze her. They slowly closed but his chest kept rising and falling in even gasps and she knew that he was going to be hers for a long time.


End file.
